Trapped in The Cage
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: Pernikahan sakral harus ternodai oleh hubungan terlarang antara dirinya dan orang lain. Ia tidak dapat memilih. Menjadi egoist adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mempertahankan keduanya. Our relationship will remain a secret until the day we die. Sasuke x Naruto x Sakura. 1shot. Hardcore Lemon. OOC bro. R&R?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings:** **Typo, Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, Swearing, Disgusting Words, Dirty Talk, etc.**

**Pairings:**** Sasuke x Naruto and Naruto x Sakura**

**Caution:**** If you don't like, please don't read, SO don't you dare to leave a flame. Don't wanna leave unpleasant feelings for you guys. ^^**

* * *

_They don't know what we do best. It's between me and you, our little secret. But I wanna tell 'em. I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl. – They Don't Know About Us, 1D_

.

**Trapped in The Cage**

Semburat oranye terlukis indah sore hari itu. Meskipun berberapa jam lagi langit akan sepenuhnya gelap, para pejalan kaki masih senantiasa berlalu-lalang di tengah dinginnya suhu sebuah kota metropolitan. Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah melaju perlahan menuju keramaian dan terparkir di pinggir jalan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Seorang pria keluar dari dalam mobil. Rambut pirang yang berantakan. Kulit _tan creamy_nya terlihat eksotis. Iris birunya sebiru langit musim panas. Dan di masing-masing pipi pria itu, terdapat tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing yang semakin menambah kesan manis tapi garang.

Wanita mana yang tidak akan terpesona?

Tidak ingin merasa kedinginan lebih lama, Naruto Namikaze segera memasuki gedung perbelanjaan. _Chunny Restaurant _yang berada di dalam gedung menjadi tempat pilihannya untuk menunggu seseorang. Saat Naruto memasuki restoran, lirikan dari pengunjung wanita ia terima. Apakah ia begitu tampan sehingga setiap kali berada di tempat umum para wanita selalu memberikan sinyal ketertarikan padanya? Peduli amat, ia pun tidak ingin tahu jawabannya.

Pramusaji mengantarkan secangkir kopi karamel yang Naruto pesan. Tak lama berselang, ponselnya berdering. Ia berharap orang yang menelponnya adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

_Bingo_, harapannya terkabul.

"Naruto-_baby_," nada manja terdengar dari sebrang setelah dirinya menekan tombol _answer_.

Naruto mendengus, "Kau sudah selesai belanja, Sakura?"

"_Sudah. Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"_Chunny Restaurant._"

"_Chunny Restaurant ya. Oke, aku ke sana._"

Sakura memutuskan panggilan. Masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya, Naruto membuka berberapa file hingga sebuah foto yang menunjukan dua orang pria terpampang di layar ponsel slidenya. Ia bersama dengan pria berambut hitam. Dilihat sekilas dari pose mereka—yang satu memasang raut wajah bosan, sedangkan yang lain dengan bangga memamerkan senyuman lima jari miliknya—tentu orang-orang yang melihat foto itu akan tahu bahwa kedua pria ini berbeda dalam kepribadian. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman, senyuman yang setahun ini jarang ia tunjukan.

Naruto merogoh kantong celana panjangnya, berusaha mencari suatu benda. Sebuah cincin emas kini terlihat di atas telapak tangannya. Perasaan hangat yang barusan dirasakan hilang bersamaan helaan napas panjang yang ia sekuat tenaga Naruto meremas cincin itu berharap dengan begitu ia dapat menghancurkan benda sakral di tangannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut. Remasan ditangannya mengendur. Sakura Haruno terlihat berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa berberapa tas belanjaan. Mendapati wanita yang sangat ia kenal semakin mendekat, Naruto segera mengenakan cincin emas itu.

"Sakura," Naruto menatap dengan wajah datar.

"Hai, Sayang," Sakura menyapa mesra. Tanpa ragu ia mencium bibir Naruto seingkat sebelum duduk di depannya. "Cuaca hari ini dingin sekali, ya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Sembari meneguk kopinya kembali, ia mengamati Sakura yang nampak sibuk memilih menu yang ditawarkan seorang pramusaji. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata. Rambut merah mudanya terkuncir _pony tail_, tubuhnya langsing membentuk, ukuran dadanya lumayan besar, sementara iris hijaunya seakan mampu membuat siapapun yang menatapnya jatuh cinta. Benar-benar wanita _attractive_. Cincin emas yang sama dengan miliknya terlihat terpasang manis di jarinya, Naruto pun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mengusir perasaan sesak yang ia rasakan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura mengalihakan pandangan, "_You need something?_" tanya dengan senyuman.

"_Nothing_," jawab Naruto, memainkan cangkir ditangannya. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau menciumku di depan umum, Sakura."

Meskipun bukan hal itu yang menjadi alasan sebenarnya dari rasa tidak sukanya.

"Kenapa?" alis Sakura bertautan, bingung. "Kita sudah menikah Naruto. Itu artinya kita telah menjadi suami-istri—" ia tertawa kecil. "— jadi ciuman di depan umum bukan hal tabu lagi dilakukan oleh orang yang telah menikah kan?"

Mendapati Sakura menyeringai jahil, Naruto mendengus. Percuma saja ia menanggapi pernyataan istrinya. Si Pengacara Muda itu pasti memiliki beribu-ribu alasan untuk menguatkan pernyataannya.

Yap, kalian tidak salah baca teks.

Sakura Haruno adalah istri sah Naruto Namikaze.

***~.~*~.~*.*~.~*~.~***

Suara denting piano mengalun lembut di dalam restoran. Menghela napas bosan, Sakura menutup majalah kecantikan miliknya. Tak ada kegiatan lain, ia mengamati suaminya yang kini terlihat serius membaca buku mengenai mendesain rumah. Perkerjaan suaminya memang mengharuskannya membaca banyak refrensi untuk menambah ide-ide baru dan segar.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia ingat waktu kecil ibunya sering membacakan dongeng cinta klasik antara seorang gadis dengan seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Ia terus memimpikan sosok pangeran berkuda putih hidup di dunia nyata. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Naruto di kencan buta yang diadakan oleh teman kelasnya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, sementara matanya berwarna biru persis sekali dengan gambaran seorang pangeran. Apalagi ia memiliki sifat baik hati, itu adalah point plus yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Saat itu juga Sakura memutuskan bahwa pria pirang itu adalah pangeran berkuda putih miliknya. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa menikah dengan cinta pertamanya.

Jika Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Naruto saat itu mungkin saja orang tuanya akan bertanya 'kapan nikah?' dan bisa dipastikan ia akan menjawab _'May…be yes, maybe no_' seperti di salah satu iklan televisi.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya saat ini.

"Naruto,"

"Ya?" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat istirnya. Mata birunya masih terfokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto mendongakan kepala. Berberapa detik ia lakukan untuk memandang raut wajah istrinya yang terlihat khawatir dan kalut, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Sakura menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Sepertinya sikapmu padaku berubah," jelasnya dengan suara kecil, namun Naruto masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kau dulu ceria dan ramah. Namun sekarang kau berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti," jawabnya dengan nada lembut.

"Ya, berbeda!" Sakura menaikan volume suaranya, namun tidak terlalu keras. "Kau sekarang jadi dingin padaku! Kau jarang sekali tersenyum!" ia mengehentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Kau bahkan jarang mengatakan '_I love you_' seperti dulu…"

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indah istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," katanya penuh penyesalan. Ia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf aku telah menjadi suami yang tidak baik, yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan istrinya sendiri."

Sakura terdiam. Ia mencari sesuatu di mata biru Naruto, sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku, akhir-akhir ini aku, hanya sedang—" Naruto menghela napas berat. "—stress."

"Stress?"

Naruto mengagguk, "Banyak sekali order yang datang, namun, entah kenapa _taste of art_ milikku menghilang,"

"_Oh, poor you, dear,_" kata Sakura simpati. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut, berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi refreshing bersama? Ke suatu tempat begitu."

"Pergi? Bukankah ini juga termasuk dengan pergi bersama?"

"Maksudku, aku, kamu, dan Sasuke," jelas Sakura.

Naruto membelalakan mata, namun kali ini lebih besar. Ia sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa dia?"

"Bukankah kau dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil?"

"Rival," koreksi Naruto sembari menyeduh kopinya, berusaha meminimalkan rasa gelisahnya.

"Ya, ya, rival," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Maka dari itu, aku pikir bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan saha—" Naruto melemparkan tatap tajam. "—maksudku rival sejak kecil bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk refreshing."

"Kurasa itu ide yang buruk." _– ya, sangat buruk bagimu, Sakura._

"Oh, ayolah Sayang, itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira."

Naruto menatap Sakura yang saat ini memasang senyum penuh keyakinan. Sepertinya sang istri bersungguh-sunggah dengan ide yang menurutnya tidak buruk itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sakura yang terlalu senang, tidak menyadari seringai kecil muncul sekilas di wajah tampan suaminya.

"Kalau begitu, kemarikan ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, penasaran.

"Sudah, cepat kemarikan."

Tanpa ada pikiran apapun dan hanya bermodalkan rasa percaya, Naruto memberikan ponselnya. Sakura nampak menekan berberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan ponsel slide Naruto ke telinganya

"Siapa yang kau telepon?"

"Rivalmu," jawab Sakura dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Apa!?" seru Naruto tanpa sadar mengeraskan volume suaranya. Semua pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. "Cepat kau putuskan panggilan itu, Sakura. Sekarang!" perintahnya sembari berbisik.

"Saku—"

"Ah, sudah tersambung!"

"_Dobe?" _terdengar nada baritone menyapa dari seberang sana.

"Jika yang kau maksud dengan 'Dobe' adalah suamiku, maaf aku bukan Naruto," jawab Sakura dengan nada ramah.

Sasuke terdiam berberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berkata, _"Maaf, Namikaze-san, aku kira yang menelepon adalah Naruto."_

Sakura terkejut dengan perubahan nada bicara Sasuke yang terkesan mendadak. Meskipun menggunakan nada baritone yang sama, namun kali ini terdengar lebih dingin.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura berusaha santai. _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, _pikirnya. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Sakura saja? Sahabat Naruto adalah sahabatku juga."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya bisa mendengus. Romantis sekali istrinya itu.

"_Hn,"_ guman Sasuke. _"Jadi, ada yang bisa aku bantu, Sakura?"_

"Begini, sepertinya Naruto sedang mengalami stress yang parah," Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto. Ia tidak terkejut mendapati suaminya telah mendelik tak percaya padanya. "Jadi aku ingin mengundangmu untuk berefreshing bersama, Sasuke."

"_Refreshing bersama?" _seandainya Sakura bisa melihat perubahan wajah yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini, ia tentu bisa melihat seringai licik bertengger disana. _"Kau yakin?"_

"Seratus persen yakin."

"_Akan kupikirkan."_

"_Perfect_."

Sakura tersenyum puas. Jika Sasuke menyetujui ajakannya untuk berefreshing bersama, pasti hal itu akan menjadi kenangan indah bagi mereka bertiga. Sakura juga yakin, stress suaminya akan hilang dan mereka berdua akan kembali menjadi pasangan paling romantis yang pernah ada.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto menyadarkan lamunan istrinya. "Boleh aku berbicara pada Sasuke?"

Setelah mengagguk, Sakura menyerahkan ponsel Naruto kembali. Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto langsung menjauhi Sakura dengan membawa ponselnya. Berberapa menit Sakura menunggu, akhirnya suaminya kembali dengan ponsel yang telah terselip di belakang kantong celana panjangnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Apakah pembicaraan itu terlalu penting sehingga aku tidak dapat mendengarnya?" selidiknya.

"Maaf, Sakura, pembicaraan antara laki-laki," Naruto mengedip. Ia tersenyum saat melihat rona merah muncul di wajah cantik istrinya. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Setelah membayar tagihan, Naruto membantu Sakura membawa tas belanjannya. Ketika keluar dari restoran, berberapa pasang mata lagi-lagi melihat ke arah mereka. Ada yang menatap dengan tatapan kagum, ada yang pula yang menatap dengan tatapan cemburu. Memang, Naruto dan Sakura adalah pasangan serasi layaknya pasangan selebriti. Dua kesatuan yang pas untuk dilihat.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong Sakura, hari ini aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat, jadi aku tidak akan pulang."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke suaminya, "Kemana?" ia mengerutkan dahi tidak suka.

"Ke rumah rekan kerja," Naruto memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah keramaian. "Aku ada _joint project _dengannya. Karena _deadline_nya berberapa hari lagi, aku putuskan untuk menginap sembari mengerjakan _project _penting itu."

Sakura terdiam, berusaha meredam emosinya, "Terserah kau sajalah! Tapi kau harus ingat, lebih baik kau membawa kejutan atau aku akan menyuruhmu tidur di sofa, Naruto," ancamnya.

Naruto tersenyum geli, "Serahkan padaku, _Princess_."

***~.~*~.~*.*~.~*~.~***

Waktu itu menunjukan tengah malam, seru deru mesin terdengar meredup di dalam _basement _parkir sebuah apartmen. Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari mobil Porsche yang telah mengantarkannya pulang dari Sharingan Corp, perusahaan miliknya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat unik dengan model _spike _yang melawan gravitasi. Iris oniknya tajam namun memikat. Kulitnya seputih salju yang akhir-akhir ini sering turun menyelimuti kota. Sementara pakaian formalnya masih membalut rapi tubuh atletisnya. Sosok elegan yang _perfectionist._

Derap langkahnya terdengar menggema di dalam _basement_. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan. Di antara berberapa mobil mewah yang terparkir, sebuah mobil Ferrari merah menarik perhatiannya. Dahi Sasuke berkerut ketika mengenali plat nomor mobil mewah itu.

"Dobe," bisiknya.

Mempercepat langkah, Sasuke segera menaiki lift yang mengantarkannya ke lantai di mana _apartmen _miliknya berada. Raut wajah datar masih terpasang sempurna. Pria itu tidak terkejut mendapati Naruto Namikaze telah bersandar di depan pintu apartmennya, menunggunya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

Sasuke mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah Naruto yang memerah kedingianan. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa hangat melewati sentuhannya.

Naruto mengguman keenakan, "Mungkin tiga jam, atau dua jam yang lalu. Aku tidak ingat."

"Bukannya kau memiliki kunci duplikat apartmenku?" mata oniksnya menatap iris biru Naruto, dalam. "Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

"Apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam apartmenmu jika kau tidak ada," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jadi aku menunggu sampai kau pulang."

Sasuke nampak berpikir, "Oh, _you're right_," ia membuka pintu apartmen. "Tetap lakukan itu, Dobe."

"Kenapa, Teme!?" seru Naruto kesal. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu masuk menuju ruang tamu.

"Tanpa sepengetahuanku, kau pasti akan mendekor ulang apartmenku, kan?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tentu saja," ia memandang sekeliling. Ruang besar itu hanya memiliki sofa dan plasma tv. "Aku heran kenapa ada orang yang bisa tinggal di ruangan besar yang hanya memiliki berberapa barang di dalamnya dan menggunakan warna putih sebagai cat dindingnya."

"Faktanya, aku bisa," Sasuke melepaskan jasnya.

"Kau tahu, Teme, warna adalah keindahan."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang salah menilai dan menyamakan apartmenku dengan Taman Kanak-kanak."

"Jika kau mau aku bisa mengubah apartmenmu menjadi lebih bersahabat—" ucap Naruto yakin. "—seperti Taman Kanak-kanak mungkin," ia tertawa, tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja, Dobe."

"_Nope_," Naruto menggeleng. "Aku sudah bilang pada Sakura akan menginap di rumah rekan kerja untuk menyelesaikan _joint project._"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa rekan kerjamu, huh? Dan lagi menyelesaikan _joint project_?" cibirnya. "Semakin lama kau semakin pintar berbohong, _Honey._"

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Aku belajar dari orang yang tepat, ya kan, Sasuke?" seringainya.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan _possessive._

"_Yeah_," dahi Sasuke dan Naruto bersentuhan.

Semburat kemerahan mewarnai wajah manis Naruto, "A-Aku kedinginan, Sasuke."

"Mau kuhangatkan?" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengagguk. Tubuhnya kini bergetar, merasakan jilatan di telinganya.

"_Beg it, Baby, beg for me._"

"_Please… Please ," _rengeknya. "_I-I need your warmth. Want your body so fucking much, _Sasuke_._"

Bibir Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih. Ia merasakan lidah Naruto menelusuri dengan tamak setiap inch rongga mulutnya. Naruto mengerang kesal karena dirinya tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dirasa cukup menggoda pasangannya, lidah Sasuke mulai bergerak. Bertautan dan saling mendominasi. Naruto mendesah erotis, membuat napsu birahi Sasuke tak terkendalikan. Hisapan dan gigitan yang saling mereka berikan semakin membuat ciuman terasa panas dan _playful. _

"Hahh… hahh…" Naruto terengah-engah, berusaha mencari oksigen. Jantungnya berderu kencang. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia heran kenapa Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya terangsang pada ciuman pertama.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, menahan malu. Air mata terlihat mengumpul di kantung mata birunya sementara bibir kemerahannya terbuka.

"_You are so beautiful, Baby,_" Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Ia memegang pipi mulus Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumnya singkat.

"Nnn…"

Naruto menutup mata merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas pantatnya. Ia menyeringai merasakan sesuatu telah membesar di selangkangan celana Sasuke. Sepertinya kejantanan pasangannya juga ikut terangsang.

Sasuke menyeringai, "_Are you thirsty? How about I give you some of milk?_"

Naruto mengangguk malu. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Sasuke duduk di atas sofa dan membuka kakinya.

"_There's your favorite cock, Bitch_."

Naruto yang mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari pose arogan Sasuke segera duduk bersimpuh. Ia membuka resleting celana Sasuke. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan panjang telah berdiri dengan bangga di depannya. Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, tak sabar lagi mencicipi rasa dari kejantanan yang telah membuatnya kecanduan.

"_Be a good boy, _Naruto –" Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "_ –and work for your protein milk._"

Setelah mendapat sinyal, tanpa ragu Naruto memberikan berberapa kecupan di ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Menjilatnya perlahan sebelum melahap daging besar itu ke dalam tenggorokannya. Gerakan yang sebelumnya lambat dan terkesan menggoda berubah menjadi liar. Suara erangan Sasuke terdengar menggema ketika Naruto dengan intensnya menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat kejantanannya.

"Mm," ia mencengkram berberapa helai rambut Naruto ketika pria itu memberikan remasan pada bagian dasar kejantanannya. Sungguh, kenapa ia bisa melupakan kelihaian mulut Naruto dalam memadukan antara _blow job dan throat job. _Benar-benar teknik terbaik untuk memanjakan 'adik kecil'nya.

Berniat memberikan _reward_, Sasuke mulai menekan-nekan kejantanan Naruto yang ikut membesar di dalam celana. Detik itu, Naruto mendesah keras. Suara _plop _terdengar. Kejantanan Sasuke terlepas dari mulutnya.

"_Fuck, _Dobe! _Do your job fucking properly!_"

"_But-But, _Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto mengerang ketika gosokan cepat kaki Sasuke berikan. "_Don't tease me…"_

Sasuke yang kehilangan rasa hangat dan basah pada kejantanannya, segera memposisikan wajah Naruto di depan selangkangannya. "_This little bitch need to punish,_" tanpa peringatan ia memaksakan bibir mungil Naruto melahap kejantanannya sekali lagi. Berberapa kali ia menggerak-gerakan kepala Naruto naik-turun sementara kakinya tidak berhenti memberi rangsangan pada kejantanan Naruto.

"NNGGH—!" erang Naruto menikmati permainan kasar Sasuke.

Tanpa memelankan kecepatannya, kejantanan Sasuke terus mepenetrasi mulut Naruto.

"Apa kau siap mendapatkan susumu Naruto? _Because here it comes…_"

Berberapa detik kemudian, Naruto merasakan cairan hangat dan pahit menyembur ke dalam tenggorokannya. Lantas, ia menghisap kejantanan Sasuke dengan rakus, meminta lebih. Menelan spermanya tanpa tersisa.

Sasuke menutup mata, mencengkram rambut Naruto lebih erat, "Bagaimana Naruto? Kau menyukainya?"

"Mm," guman Naruto mengiyakan. Pikirannya masih diselimuti oleh rasa sperma Sasuke yang memabukkan.

"Apa yang harus kau katakan atas traktiranku ini, hm?"

Naruto mendongakan wajah setelah selesai membersihkan kejantanan Sasuke dari sisa sperma, "_Thank you so much—_" ia menjilati bibirnya. " – _for your delicious milk, _Teme."

"_You are such a little whore, _Naruto, _my whore._"

***~.~*~.~*.*~.~*~.~***

Naruto tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan tepatnya Sasuke menggiringnya ke kamar utama. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya telah digoda Sasuke sejak saat itu. Tak kuat, Naruto pun akhirnya roboh di atas kasur _king size _milik Sasuke. Mata birunya tertutup, sementara tangannya mencengkram kuat sprei putih yang telah berantakan.

"Sasuke, biarkan aku istirahat," pintanya kelelahan.

Sasuke terus menjilat dan mengigit leher _tan _Naruto hingga berberapa tanda kemerahan muncul di sana. "Kau bicara apa, Dobe?" Mulutnya kini beralih mengulum _nipple _kemerahan Naruto sementara tangannya sibuk mengocok kejantanan Naruto tanpa henti. "Kita bahkan belum memasuki menu utama."

Naruto baru saja keluar berberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kejantanannya masih merasakan rangsangan yang hebat akibat permainan Sasuke.

"_I-I can't Baby…_" desahnya. "_Too –ahh– soon."_

"_I know you are strong, _Naruto."

Sasuke meraih _lube _yang telah ia persiapkan. Tubuh Naruto merinding merasakan sensasi dingin dari cairan _lube _yang ditumpahkan di atas perutnya. Dengan telaten Sasuke meratakan cairan tersebut sembari memberi pijatan pada bagian dada dan kejanatanan Naruto.

"Sasu… Mm…" desah Naruto kenikmatan.

Sebuah ide mesum terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. Ia mengarahkan ujung botol _lube _itu di depan lubang anus Naruto dan menekannya perlahan. Mata biru Naruto membuka seketika, saat merasakan cairan tersebut memasuki lubang sensitivenya.

"Sa-Sasuke!" serunya. "Dingin..."

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat sebagian cairan _lube _mengalir keluar dari lubang anus Naruto. Tanpa peringatan, ia memasukan jarinya—menembus perlahan dinding pertahanan Naruto dengan mudah. Di dalam lubang anus Naruto, jari Sasuke mulai bergerak maju-mundur sesuai dengan irama deru napas Naruto.

"Lubangmu sempit sekali," Sasuke menyeringai, melihat tubuh Naruto menggeliat karena permainannya. "Dari sini, aku bisa melihat lubangmu menghisap jariku dengan rakus, Naruto."

Naruto mengerang saat jari Sasuke yang lain mulai menginvasi lubangnya. Melebarkan dan bergerak zig-zag di dalamnya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pelacur sejati, Dobe. Tak kusangka dengan jariku saja kau sudah puas."

"Ti-Tidak!" seru Naruto menyangkal histeris. "Itu tidak me-memuaskan—aaah—Sasu—mm."

"Tunjukan padaku seberapa besar keinganmu untuk dimasuki oleh penisku, Naruto."

Mata oniks Sasuke melebar. Tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya lagi, Naruto melebarkan lubang anusnya dengan tangannya sendiri, membuat lubang kecil yang erotis itu terekespos jelas. Akal sehatnya telah hancur. Ia menginginkan kejantanan Sasuke. Hanya menginginkan kejantanan Sasuke mepenetrasi dirinya.

"_I want your cock_, Sasuke! Aku ingin spermamu memenuhi perutku. _I want that big meat of yours insert my greedy hole!_"

Yup, Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Naruto menjadi sepert ini. Gila karena kejantanannya seorang. Pemandangan langka yang hanya Naruto tunjukan saat berhubungan intim dengannya. Berniat menggoda pasangannya, Sasuke malah menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya di permukaan lubang anus Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak sabar lagi segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga tubuh atletis itu bersentuhan dengan kasur. "_Teased me again—_" ia memegang kejantanan Sasuke, memposisikannya tepat dibawah lubangnya. "_—and I swear I'll tear your fucking cock a part, Asshole!_" segera Naruto memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam.

Sasuke menyeringai, sepertinya kejantanannya yang panjang mengenai telak titik tersensitive Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terlihat bergerak naik turun, seirama dengan pinggul Sasuke yang bergerak liar. Bagai mantra, Naruto menyerukan namanya berulang kali.

"_Shit, _Naruto… Lubangmu benar-benar sempit."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini Naruto pasrah. Ia membiarkan lidah Sasuke yang mendominasi. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melawan _pleasure _yang diberikan pasangannya.

"_No more, _Sasuke," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menjernihkan pikarannya. "_I'll come… ahhh…_"

"_Yes, Baby, go ahead…" _bisik Sasuke. "_Come for me."_

Pandangan Naruto memudar. Secara bersamaan sperma Sasuke dan Naruto terbebaskan. Naruto dapat merasakan sperma Sasuke memasuki ke dalam lubangnya, sementara sperma Naruto menyembur keluar membasahi perutnya dan dada Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan Naruto yang telah pingsan. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Sleep tight, _Naruto."

***~.~*~.~*.*~.~*~.~***

Suara gemericik air shower menyadarkan Sasuke dari mimpi indahnya. Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga, ia bangun dan duduk dipinggir kasur. Ia menoleh ketika pintu kamar mandi dalamnya terbuka, memperlihatkan Naruto yang telah membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Hai, Sasuke, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Naruto berjalan menuju cermin besar yang terletak di sudut kamar. Dari pantulan cermin, ia bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa aku pernah berkata begitu mempesonanya dirimu, Sayang?"

Pipi Naruto merona mendengar suara berat Sasuke penuh akan gairah. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang, menciumi _kiss mark _di leher Naruto yang dibuat saat berhubungan intim dengannya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar oleh _pleasure_. Suara erangan dan desahan kembali memenuhi kamar itu.

Ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba berdering. Sasuke menjilat telinga Naruto, "Biarkan saja."

Mendapat akal sehatnya kembali, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke perlahan, "Maaf, aku harus menjawabnya," ucapnya tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo? Sakura?"

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, membuat urat kemarahan Sasuke menegang. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu itu sekeras mungkin. Naruto yang mendengar suaranya terpenjat kaget.

"_Suara apa itu, Naruto?" _tanya Sakura dari seberang sana.

Naruto menghela napas, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Di dalam kamar mandi, tangan Sasuke mencengkram kuat kedua sisi westafel. Dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya, ia bisa melihat mata oniksnya berkeliat marah. Ingatannya kembali ke sembilan tahun silam, saat ia dan Naruto dipaksa oleh teman kelasnya untuk menghadiri kencan buta dengan siswi dari sekolah lain. Sasuke tidak menyangka, Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda yang bertemu dengan mereka di kafe waktu itu tertarik pada Naruto. Dengan gigihnya, Sakura mendekati Naruto. Ia berusaha membuat Naruto agar mau bertukar alamat e-mail dengannya.

Di saat usia mereka beranjak dua puluh tahun, Sasuke mendapat kabar dari Naruto bahwa Minato Namikaze –ayah Naruto, adalah sahabat dekat dari Kizashi Haruno –ayah Sakura. Tanpa mengetahui Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berpacaran, dengan seenaknya Minato menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sakura. Naruto tentu saja menolak keras atas perjodohan itu. Namun karena Kushina Namikaze –ibu Naruto– yang sedang sakit keras memintanya untuk menikahi Sakura, mau tak mau Naruto mengiyakan.

Dan saat Naruto Namikaze menginjak usia dua puluh empat tahun, ia resmi menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura.

"FUCK!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Spontan, tangannya memukul cermin hingga retak. Meskipun tangannya kini bersimbah darah tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

"Sasuke!?" seru Naruto dari balik pintu. Ia memukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi dengan panik. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke!? Cepat buka pintunya! Sasuke!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Seakan kehilangan tenaga, Naruto membiarkan dahinya bersentuhan dengan pintu.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Karena keegoisanku, kau menjadi tersiksa."

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Kau tahu? Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu…"

Naruto mulai menangis. Ia ingin Sasuke keluar, memeluknya, dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Mencium bibir Sasuke sekali saja sebelum kembali ke pelukan Sakura. Ia tahu ia adalah manusia jahat. Mahkluk biadab yang mempermainkan perasaan dua orang yang ia kasihi. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Ia tidak bisa memilih. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa mengingkari janji dengan ibunya yang sekarat.

Masih tidak ada respon, akhirnya Naruto menyerah.

"_I've gotta go._"

Setelah mendengar bunyi _bam _menggema dari arah pintu masuk apartmennya, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia memandang datar pada kamarnya yang masih berantakan. Darah masih terlihat menetes dari tangannya. Dari jendela kamarnya, Sasuke bisa melihat mobil Ferrari merah pergi menjauh dari kompleks apartemennya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Naruto. Seandainya kau tidak mau bersamaku lagi setelah menikah dengan Haruno Sakura, sudah kupastikan aku telah membunuh perempuan jalang itu."

Sebuah tawa menakutkan terdengar sebelum seringai muncul di wajah datar Sasuke.

"Karena Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau."

—_meskipun ia harus berbagi dengan orang lain._

**The End**

.

.

Siang itu, suara bunyi bel terdengar nyaring di sebuah rumah. Sakura yang baru saja selesai memasak berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu. Mata hijaunya melebar melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar berukuran besar.

"K-Kenapa tiba-tiba, Naruto?" ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Rona kemerahan sukses menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Bukankah kau bilang sendiri aku harus membawa kejutan atau kau akan menyuruhku tidur di sofa?"

Sakura mengambil bunga mawar itu dari tangan Naruto, "Tapi kejutan ini terlalu indah."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia memeluk pinggang langsing Sakura dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"_Happy first anniversary, Honey, I love you._"

* * *

**PlatoNue's note:**

Long time no see! Akhirnya bisa buat fanfic dengan tema seperti ini. Meskipun yaah gagal sih. Hahaha. -_- Sepertinya terlalu lama hiatus sampai-sampai aku kebingungan sama cara publish ceritanya ;_;

Udah sempat ngestuck berberapa minggu, banyak typonya, dan bahasanya pun acak-adul-gaje kayak gini. Mohon dimaklumi yaa ^^ /dor/ Saya orang baru soalnya :3 /plak/

Jangan lupa di review. Aku ingin tahu tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini lho. Hehehe.

Terimakasih.

Oh, Happy Halloween kawan! Trick or Treat! Yeah \m/_  
_


End file.
